


You Live in my Head, Rent Free

by LocalLazyLesbian



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm too lazy to tag characters, it's my AU, mutual pining bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLazyLesbian/pseuds/LocalLazyLesbian
Summary: Tojo Kirumi has been attending Hope's Peak for a while now and has grown used to her classmates (most of them she'll call friends) and despite her talent, she is still a teenager.  When she realizes that she has caught feelings for the Ultimate Inventor, she doesn't know what to do.Iruma Miu has been living her best life at Hope's Peak, being a genius and all.  For most of the year, she has been successfully hiding her feelings from the resident maid.  It was a crush-at-first-sight thing.Whenever for the good or the bad, they get paired for a science project together.  Oh boy....(aka a mutual pining fic that no one asked for)
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu & the Tech Kids, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Tojo Kirumi & Hanamura Teruteru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Broken Record of a Laugh

If asked, Tojo Kirumi did not zone out while her science teacher called out partners for their latest project. She simply thought about other projects, going over her mental list. Yes, that’s it. 

“Tojo and…. Uhh… Iruma.” Almost immediately, everyone in class turns to them. She knows what they’re thinking. Tojo Kirumi and Iruma Miu, absolute polar opposites? Working together? That will surely bring something interesting, whenever good or bad. She knows that Iruma isn’t stupid, far from it. She’s one of the smartest in their class and that would be so much more obvious if it weren’t for her…. perverted behavior. The self proclaimed title of “Golden Girl Genius” isn’t wrong, just extremely extra.

It has nothing to do with Iruma’s surprisingly attractiveness. Nothing at all. They’re just classmates, nothing more.

When Iruma turns to her and winks with that infamous grin, however, she can’t help wishing for them to be more. Although it may sound silly, she keeps these wishes close to her heart and never voiced.

That’s fine…. Isn't it? 

* * *

They don’t work on the project for the rest of the class, which she’s thankful for. It being the last period of the day, Tojo hurries to the kitchen to help with supper. She’ll say that it’s to help Hanamura with cooking but it’s really to get away from noisy classmates.

Not to name anyone, but she especially wants to get away from the local prankster.

“Good afternoon, Hanamura.” She greets the chef a upon entering the kitchen and grabbing one of the spare aprons.

“Rumi, I told you just to call me Teruteru.” He huffs softly, although there’s no heat behind his words. He finishes getting ready as she ties her hair back and puts a hair net on. “Or just Teru.” He adds with a joking grin, knowing she won’t.

“You know exactly what I’m about to say.” She says as she checks the menu for tonight. He laughs in response.

“One day I’ll get you to use a nickname. One day, mark my words!” 

“If you say so.” She replies, unable to fight the small smile.

“I do! Enough chit-chat! We gotta cook!” 

* * *

Roughly two hours later, food is made and students are fed. Tojo and Hanamura sit side by side, on some cleared counters. They eat their servings, along with some tea that was prepared prior. Hanamura sets down his cup and turns to her.

“Not that I’m complainin’ but don’t you normally eat with your classmates?” he asks, raising a brow as she looks away. “Oh, did something happen?? Spill the tea, girl!!”

“You know I don’t gossip.” Is her first response, then: “and no, nothing happened. I just got partnered with Iruma today in science and you know how high strung my classmates are.”

He gives her a confused look. “What?? Yeah, your classmates are insane but what does that have to do with anything??” He asks, then pauses. His eyes light up as he grins.

“Unless-” 

“This better not be going where I think it is.” She warns, narrowing her eyes.

“That you, Tojo Kirumi,” He starts, lowering his voice to a stage whisper.   
  


“Teruteru, I swear-”

“Have a crush-”

“I do not have a crush on Iruma!”

She falls silent as she realizes her mistake. He too falls silent, that shit eating grin never leaving his face. Teruteru laughs hard, setting his plate beside him. “I didn’t say a name!”

“Girl, you got good tastes!! With her body-” Even though she knows he’s teasing to get under her skin, she cuts him off.

“That’s enough. I do not have a crush on her!” He snickers and slides off the table, taking their empty dishes. 

“Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt, Rumi.” He smirks as their clean up begins. She sighs, knowing that the rest of the night will be filled with jokes and teasing. 

* * *

By the time they’re done in the kitchen, it's already well past eight. Tojo waits for Hanamura to lock up, as they normally walk back to the dorm area together. Normally they idly chat, but she knows that there’s bound to be more teasing and maybe some advice. As they walk to the dorm buildings, he speaks up. 

“How do you know it’s not a crush?” He asks, putting his hands in his pockets. She looks around, to see if anyone happened to be nearby.

“It’s not a crush. I don’t lay awake at night thinking of her.” She responds.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be a crush anyway.” 

“See? Thank you-”

“Rumi, that’s called being in love.” He smirks and she has nothing to say about that.

* * *

After bidding their farewells for the night, Hanamura leaves Tojo with some attempted encouragement. Note: “you’re allowed to have feelings, you’re only human” is good advice, until he adds the second part. Which may or may not be “go get that ass!”. Regardless, she knows that he won’t tell her classmates. Or his, for that matter. Despite his teasing, at least she can trust him with that secret. 

Even though it’s barely nine, some of her classmates have retired for the night or just simply went to their rooms. She likes to think that their dorm building is rather clean, despite…. Certain figures. There isn’t much for her to do when she returns, which allows time for homework. She can hear the TV on from the living room as she approaches. It’s almost unsurprising to see a bug documentary playing. It takes her a second to remember that it is Gokuhara’s turn to pick the evening program. She scans the room, to see who is still here. Other than Gokuhara himself, she counts five others but doesn’t stay long enough to see who. Dinner duty has left her drained today, which she silently sighs at. She decides that returning to her room for rest is the best option for tonight and hurries away.

Silently heading through the halls and reaches her room, unlocking her door in a matter of seconds. She enters and locks it behind her, per usual. She sits down at her small desk and takes out her homework. She glances at her alarm clock and gets to work,trying to push Iruma and Hanamura’s “advice” from her mind.

Yet her mind still wanders to that loud, crude laugh. It never fails to make her heart flutter.

* * *

By the time eleven comes, Tojo has finished her homework and gotten ready for bed. Her teeth are brushed, her clothes for tomorrow laid out, and nightgown on. She flicks off the light and slips into bed, pulling the cover over herself. She closes her eyes and allows sleep to take over.

For some reason, it doesn’t come.

Confused and tired, she rolls onto her back and sighs. Her mind wanders as she stares at the ceiling. That laugh plays in her head like a broken record, one that she doesn’t want to fix. Strawberry blonde hair often so messy she just wishes to brush it-

Wait a moment. 

She cannot be thinking of Iruma right now. It’s not a crush, she does not have a crush on Iruma Miu. Suddenly, Hanamura’s words echo in her mind: _ “Rumi, that’s called being in love” _ . She tries to push her away, out of mind, but she keeps coming back.

Here lies Tojo Kirumi, the Ultimate Maid, laying in bed and thinking of her crush. Although, she knows it’s not a crush. It’s more than that.

“Well, fuck.”


	2. The Teasing of the Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhHHHH I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATEEEEE
> 
> heRE IT ISSSSSSSS

Iruma Miu will admit that she zones out in science class. She already knows this shit, why does she need to listen to some old fart babble for an hour? She doodles crudely drawn drawings that Ouma snickers at when he looks over her shoulder. She isn’t paying much attention when the teacher calls her name.

“- Iruma.” Is all they said, before turning back to the board. Confused, she looks around. Everyone is staring at her and Tojo. She catches Tojo staring at her and she panics. The reason for panicking? Her not-so-secret crush on the maid. It doesn’t help that she has no idea why she’s staring. Ultimate Inventor she may be, but her skills are apparently lacking in the social department (not her words). So she does the first thing that comes to mind.

She fucking winks.

Tojo quickly looks away and the teacher resumes the lesson. She zones back out, grinning to herself at her wonderful save.

* * *

“So, what was all that staring about?” Iruma asks Ouma as the final bell rings. The rest of the class had been boring, she was still not paying attention. 

“Oh? Were you not listening?” The supreme leader asks with his infamous grin. “Then again, I’m not surprised~”

“Yeah, I don’t need some old hag tellin’ me shit that I already know.” She huffs back, standing up and gathering her stuff. Kiibo catches wind of their conversation. 

“Iruma, you really need to pay attention.” The robot scolds and she rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue. He bawks and is about to reply, when Ouma speaks up.

“You and Tojo got paired together~” He sings, winking at how fast her face flushes. 

“W… wait, for what?!” 

“You would know if you paid attention!” Kiibo tells her, before sighing. “For a project, Iruma.” She’s silent for a moment, taking in that information. 

“Well, fuck me with a chainsaw.”

* * *

After classes, Iruma (with Kiibo) always heads to what is officially called the Ultimate Technology Lab but is referred to as “Tech Kids Hangout” by said tech kids. Kiibo generally comes with her too, although it depends on the day. The lab doors are automatic, although they require a pad to open. Inside are three rooms: the main room, one filled scrap metal, and another filled with computer parts. The main room is where all their desks and respected areas are. Her area, for example, she shares with Souda. They have a large desk that they do their blueprint planning and small tinkering. There’s a larger space with a tool cabinet for their building of large objects. Fujisaki and Nanami’s areas are mostly just a bunch of computers and books. Kiibo’s looks like a weird lovechild of the two areas, placed between them.

She must have entered with a foul look, because she can feel Fujisaki and Souda’s gazes on her as she places her bag on the ground. The two exchange glances, then Souda wheels over on his wheelie chair. “What’s crackin-a-lackin?” He asks.

“Never say that again.” Nanami says, not looking up from her Gameboy. Souda shoots her a glare that goes ignored.

“I thought it was fine,” Fujisaki says with a frown. Iruma huffs.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re babey. Souda’s the wussy baby.” 

“Baby?! Is it Bullying Souda Time?!” He cries. “Aha! You’re changing the subject!” 

“What? Don’t be fuckin’ stupid.” She shoots back. “We’re talkin’ about how much of a baby you are!” Nanami sighs and pauses her game, looking up while her classmate throws a fit.

“Actually, he asked about your mood. You seem…” She pauses, searching for the right word. “Pissy.”

“Wow, thanks.” Iruma deadpans, rolling her eyes. Kiibo decides to finally speak up, done with setting up in his area.

“Oh, I know why.” He says and everyone looks at him. He fidgets under their gaze but continues. “She and Tojo got paired for a science project.”

“Kiibo!” She hisses, face flushed bright red. Souda stops his fit and looks at her, confused. 

“So? You have a crush on her, yeah?” He leans back in his chair.

“I do not!” She spits and everyone gives her a disapproving look.

“Liar.” The four of them say in unison and she squawks. Yeah, she should’ve been expecting that. Everyone (but Tojo, it seems) knows about her silly crush. Fujisaki sighs and shakes his head.

“I’m not sure what the problem is,” the programmer tells her. “She doesn’t know… somehow.” Souda snorts at that.

“Yeah, you’re like the least subtle person in the world.” Ignoring Nanami’s cough and pointed glaze, he continues. “And the fact she hasn’t noticed is sayin’ a lot.”

“Oh, I know that.” Iruma flops into her chair, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “It’s just that she’s so-” struggling to explain it, she lets out a strangled groan.

Kiibo blinks. “Is… is that a good groan or a bad groan?” He asks, visibly confused.

“Yes?”

“Alright, let’s leave Iruma alone.” Nanami returns to her game, unpausing it and officially zoning back out. Souda sighs and nods.

“Yeah, I don’t want the teachers to give me shit again.” With that, everyone returns to their projects. Even as Iruma tinkers, she wonders about the science project. Sure, it doesn’t start until next week, but she can’t avoid Tojo until then. Well, she could, but that would look very suspicious. Then her classmates would get on it, then a shitshow would get going.

It would be best to talk to her before the project even starts, actually. Just.. talk as friends. Yeah, friends. That’s it.

She grins to herself, a genius plan forming. Souda looks over and snorts.

“Why do you look like the Grinch?”

* * *

Eventually, they lock up and head to dinner. She doesn’t expect to see Tojo until after everyone has taken servings and closer to when everyone finishes their meals. Hanauma normally hands out the servings, which he does today. They greet each other as usual and Iruma goes to try and find a seat. Surprisingly, Chabashira waves her over. The table includes Yumeno (who’s out cold), Yonaga (who’s apparently trying to hold in her laughter), and Shirogane (who looks down right embarrassed). 

“Miu! Hello! How are you?” The martial artist greets with her usual beam as she sits down. Other greetings go around, excluding the sleeping Yumeno.

“I’m fine. What’s goin’ on?” She asks, taking a spoonful of food as she gestures to Shirogane.

“Auta dared Tsumugi to write a Cats fanfiction! Angie should clarify the 2019 version.” Yonaga says, smiling when the inventor snorted.

“Did you do it, four eyes?” Hearing the cosplayer’s groan, she cackles. “Holy shit, can I read it?” Chabashira nods and slides her phone over. While she reads, she eats her food as Chabashira and Yonaga chat about their day. She laughs some more and gives Chabashira her phone back, teasing the cosplayer some more and then daring her to post it. The action gets Yonaga and Chabashira to encourage her to do so.

The troubles leave her mind, forgotten for now.

* * *

_ “Class 420” _

_ 11:08pm _

**grape gremlin:** so who was gonna tell me that a 80k Misto x Tugger fic was posted today

**grape gremlin:** wHO CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN

**Ass-tro Boy:** me bitch

**grape gremlin:** blocked

**Treble pooper:** wait, what was that about the Misto x Tugger fic

**grape gremlin:** well, I was scrolling through the Misto x Tugger tag and I noticed that one was recently posted. 

**Ball Holder:** why were you reading cats fanfics

**grape gremlin:** it was really well written, Mugi did a really good job

**Miku:** I DID NOT WRITE IT

**Author's Note:**

> ha gay
> 
> It's MY AU and I CAN put in MY headcanons IN IT
> 
> you can pry platonic Kirumi & Teruteru from my cold, dead hands


End file.
